hatchimals_are_hatchingfandomcom-20200214-history
Weird Exercise Tape/Transcript
(The episode opens up with Cheetree inviting everyone to have a sleepover in her room) Cheetree: You guys are all invited to my house for the most epic sleepover of a lifetime! Deeraloo: Woah... a sleepover? So cool! Draggle: Aw yeah! We're gonna have games, music, food, you name it! Puppit: Aren't you excited, Penguala? Penguala: (giggles) I sure am. Draggle: Let's do this! (Everybody runs over to their house, and then to Cheetree's room) Cheetree: We're here! Penguala: Wow! Deeraloo: This place is amazing! Draggle: And cozy too! Puppit: And you have a lot of movies! Which one can we watch? Penguala: (giggles) You go ahead and pick out a movie for us to watch, Puppit. We'll be playing board games that Cheetree has! Puppit: Hatch ya later! (Puppit spots an exercise tape in the pile) Puppit: "Working Out: Basic Moves"? I wonder what this is. (Puppit puts the tape in the VCR and powers on the TV. We see text saying "WORKING OUT VOL. 1: BASIC MOVES" on the screen. Then Draggle appears) Draggle (on TV): Listen up all of you beginners out there! Puppit: Draggle? Draggle (on TV): I'm gonna teach you these basic moves of working out, so you'll be exercising in no time! Puppit: Sounds like fun! Draggle (on TV): Ready? Here we go! Now wings up, and down! (Puppit begins to follow the instructions Draggle gives on the TV) Draggle (on TV): And up, and down! Oh yeah! You've got it! (Penguala, Draggle, and Deeraloo are playing a board game with Cheetree. Deeraloo notices the music playing) Deeraloo: What's that noise? Penguala: I don't know. Sounds like it's coming from the TV. Cheetree: We should go check it out. Draggle (on TV): Now to the left, to the right, to the left, to the right, to the left, that's it! Penguala: Hey Puppit. What's going on? Cheetree: Penguala, look! (The two notice Draggle on the TV) Draggle (on TV): Come on now! Now jump, and stretch, and jump, and stretch! Penguala: Wait, what!? Cheetree, why do you have this? Deeraloo: Wait a minute... is that Draggle!? Cheetree: What? What's this doing here? And wait, where's Draggle? Draggle: What's going on? Penguala: Draggle... we saw you on that workout tape. Draggle: Wait... what? (Penguala replays the tape) Draggle (on TV): Now to the left, to the right, to the left, to the right, to the left, that's it! Aw yeah! Draggle: What the? I don't remember... hosting a workout video. Puppit: But I love it! Penguala: I'm sure Puppit enjoys it. But still... this is pretty weird. Draggle (on TV): Step forward, and back, and forward, and- (Penguala ejects the tape from the VCR) Penguala: Let's just put on a different movie for now. (The gang watches a superhero movie) Puppit: This movie is awesome! I wonder what happens when Super Macow defeats the evil Pixie from taking over the world. Deeraloo: (yawns) Well Puppit, I’m kinda tired. We’ll hang more tomorrow. Is that okay? Puppit: Okay... good night! Draggle: G'night, Puppit! Penguala: See ya! (The others head to bed while Puppit puts a tape in) Puppit: I wonder what this will be. (We see text saying "WORKING OUT VOL. 1: BASIC MOVES" on the screen. Then Draggle appears) Puppit: It's that awesome workout tape again! Draggle (on TV): I'm gonna teach you these basic moves of working out, so you'll be exercising in no time! Puppit: Woohoo! I can't wait to do this! Draggle (on TV): Now wings up, and down! (Once again, Puppit begins to follow the instructions Draggle gives on the TV) Draggle (on TV): And up, and down! Oh yeah! You've got it! C'mon now! Now to the left, to the right, to the left, to the right, to the left, that's it! Aw yeah! Puppit: This is SO MUCH FUN! (Meanwhile, Draggle is in bed, noticing the noise coming from the other room) Draggle: Wait... is Puppit playing that work- oh no...this is bad... (The next morning, Puppit is still watching that workout video) Draggle (on TV): Step forward, and back, and forward, and back! Uh huh! You've got it! Yeah, man! Cheetree: Puppit, you've been watching that all night. Draggle (on TV): Aw yeah, that was awesome! Come back soon to try this workout again. Until next time. Oh yeah! (The video ends) Deeraloo: And that marks the end of this weird exercise tape. Penguala: Since we know that this tape exists, we need to gather more information. Cheetree: Take a look at the back of the cover! (Penguala looks at the company name on the back cover) Penguala: "Hatchy Times Entertainment". That must've been the company who made the tape! Deeraloo: Yeah! And that tape was made several years ago. Penguala: We need to get more information about that company. Let's go! (The 5 run over to Breezy Beach to investigate) Snailtail: Hey guys. What's up? Penguala: Do you know anything about what Hatchy Times Entertainment did? Snailtail: Oh my... I remember them. They were a home media and production company that went defunct 4 years ago. Cheetree: And were you involved in any projects for them? Snailtail: Several. I did a documentary once, and then they had me be a rapping spokes-hatchimal for a local store. Penguala: Oh... so do you know more about this workout tape that had Draggle in it? Snailtail: Not really, except I saw someone resembling Draggle being filmed in front of a green screen backdrop. Penguala: Wait... someone resembling Draggle? Wait, they must've been filming that video back then! Do you know anyone who worked for that company? Snailtail: Yes, and his name was Girreo. He STILL lives right next door to me. Penguala: Okay... we'll try to talk to him as soon as we can. C'mon guys! (The gang runs over to Girreo's house. Penguala knocks on the door. Girreo opens it) Girreo: Uh... hi... who are you- wait... Draggle... you're the guy who starred in the workout video series we did. Draggle: Wait... I remember you, Girreo! Long time no see! Penguala: Hi... I'm Penguala, this is Cheetree, Puppit, and Deeraloo. Girreo: Nice meeting you. Penguala: Do you know anything about Hatchy Times Entertainment? Girreo: I was a former employee there... In fact, I've worked there before it went defunct several years ago. Penguala: Was Draggle in any other tapes besides this? Girreo: He was! He's been involved in a lot of the workout tapes. Take a look! (The gang goes into the house. Girreo puts in a tape. We see text saying "WORKING OUT VOL. 2: ADVANCED" on the screen. Then Draggle appears) Draggle (on TV): Listen up all ya rad dudes and dudettes! Penguala: Rad... dudes and dudettes? Draggle (on TV): This workout is gonna be a big one, so is everyone ready? Alright, here we go! Puppit: Woohoo! Draggle (on TV): Now jumping jacks! (Puppit begins to follow instructions given) Draggle (on TV): That's it! C'mon now! Deeraloo: You must've been involved in a lot of these, Draggle! I wanna try it too! (Deeraloo begins to join Puppit) Draggle (on TV): Dance Break! Cheetree: Did he just say Dance Break? Yep! I'm Comin' in! (Cheetree joins the two) Draggle (on TV): Aw yeah! You've got it! Penguala: (giggles) I think we've solved this mystery! Draggle: We sure did! Penguala: Should we join them? Draggle: Let's do this! (Draggle and Penguala join the three) Draggle (on TV): To the left! To the right! That's it! (The episode ends) Category:Transcripts